


In Japan

by noleftturnx



Category: I'll Be There (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie - I'll Be There Character - Sam For ashthedrabble on LJ challenge: Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 25, 2006

He'd gotten the call half an hour ago. Finally, his luck was changing. As he turned to head into the bedroom of the suite, there was a polite knock on the door. Changing course, Sam headed to the door.

"Arigatougozamasu." He said politely with a slight bow, pushing a few thousand Yen into the young man's hand, closing the door behind him.

He popped the cork on the small, yet expensive bottle of Saki and poured himself a shot. Sam toasted himself for a job well done. Paul Kerr had decided to go ahead with the Greatest Greatest Hits album.


End file.
